Fire
by wallanda
Summary: Malistaire is defeated, but this doesn't mean it's all over. Katie NightBloom has no memory, she just knows Ravenwood was always her real home. But, after a long time of sitting and snooping around, she finally gets a chance to see the Spiral...but there is more than that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

It was a usual, boring day at Ravenwood. Birds were singing cheerfully, the brights sunshine was shining trough Bartlebay's branches. It was quiet, kids were too busy studying and practicing spells, not having time for fun. Although...

'' Ha ha!'' yelled a playful female voice, echoing trough the tunnel to the Commons. Someone came flying out of it in lightning speed, that even the Diviners were impressed. The students ducked and gave way for the three glittering tracks of fairy dust.

'' Gosh, slow down, will ye?!'' shouted Eric chasing his friend up front. Her name was Katie Nightbloom, a dark skin Pyromancer, who always knew how to turn everything around. Her long red cloak was beating her back, along with the black hair tightened into a pony-tail. Katie and her friends, Eric and Mary, were playing a dangerous game of catch with brooms.

Believe me, when those three are on a role, it's hard to tell them ''_stop_''. Katie made a loop around professor Greyrose's tower and flew of the other way. Eric and Mary had to pull over their brooms to follow her. In a glimpse you could see what they looked like. Eric was a Diviner, wearing a yellow cloak with purple trims, with a hood over his blond hair. Mary was a Thaumaturge, with long white hair under a frost cap. Her blue cloak had diamonds on the shoulders and chest.

Katie flew trough the Myth school, almost knocking professor Drake with his books ( oh, please, he hates kids already.), then flew around the chasm, where the Death school had to be. Malistaire was it's professor, till he got evil and took the school with him. Last year someone managed to confront him, so Wizard city was back to normal...at least it had to be.

Speaking of years, Katie was here for as long as she could remember. Merle Ambrose found her somehow, with no parents, completely alone. He and Gamma took her in, that's when she had started learning magic. Katie doesn't know how she got lost, nor who her parents were. All her twelve years she was scavenging Wizard city, looking for secrets and all, but she never been to other worlds. She heard of Krokotopia and Celestia, that sounded very cool from other kids.

Katie made a loop around the grate tree, then returned to the tunnel, with Eric and Mary on her tail. They passed the statue in the lake, with two wizards carved on it, and set course for Unicorn Way. The guard wasn't fast enough to stop Katie. She flew around the main courtyard, laughing freely, then turned for the Arena. The huge oak doors were open, so she managed to fly trough the dark corridor, over the red banner that had gold letters writing '' _No entry '', _and making into the main dueling arena. There were two students practicing. Katie flew around the seats, making it difficult for her friends to chase her. Mary's broom hooked to one of the red cushioned seats and fell to the ground with a _Thud!. _Now it was only Eric. Katie, wanting to fly to the other side of the arena till the duelers didn't cast anything. She made it right before she heard the ''_bells'' _of a spell. She pulled over her broom and watched what Eric will do. Actually, he wasn't fast to stop _his _broom-there was a sound of a stopping car-and flew right into the mouth of a Humongofrog.

'' Ugh,'' Katie whispered with revolt. The kids were obviously confused down there. The frog didn't look happy either- it spins his mouth, trying to figure out what's in his disgusting mouth. It then leans over the dueling circle and spits out Eric.

'' Ow, ow ouch!'' he yelled. Eric's robe was covered in green acid-puke. That had to be painful. He quickly pulled out his wand, and with a wave the puke vanished. Thou, I doubt the stench did...

'' Sorry about that!'' Katie shouted down to him. Eric wanted to say something back, but then a voice echoed trough the whole arena:

'' NightBlooooom!'' Katie crouched a bit. It was Merle Ambrose with some company: Drake, Greyrose, Balestrom and Diego the Duealmaster. Every one of them looked angry.

* * *

The three troublemakers were sitting in M. Ambros's office, with their heads looking down at the red, dusty carpet, with their brooms at their feet.

'' ...I can't watch over you twenty-four hours hours a day...'' Ambrose was saying, with the duealmaster leaning to his desk.'' what do you have to say for yourself?!''

Katie was nervously playing with her fingers.

'' It's just...'' she spoke up.'' we wanted to blow off some steam, since class was slightly...boring today.'' Eric made a laughing sound. Mary shot her eyes at him. '' Sorry,'' he murmured. Ambrose rested his old head on his hand. Katie bit her lip.

'' I'm guessing it won't be as simple as that?''

'' What do you think?'' said Diego. Katie frowned and added quickly:

'' Sir, whatever the punishment will be, I'll take the responsibility. I was the one who talked...'' she had to shut up because Ambrose raised his hand.

'' Ever heard the saying _One for all and all for one?_'' Katie's shoulders lowered.'' You three will have to make up the damage you have caused. Mrs. SwordLight, you'll fix the fountain in the market, OwlGaze, will fix professor Greyrose's tower...'' Katie gave Eric _the look. _He just shrugged innocently. '' And as for NightBloom,'' Merle Ambrose turned to her.'' you will have to clean the Arena out off Humongofrog left-overs.''

Katie's eyes widened.

'' What?! But...when the puke leaves it's system, it turns into acid!''

'' Well then you'd better get to it,'' said the duelmaster, giving Katie a serious look.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Katie managed to walk to the first row of seats and fall on them. Her heart was pounding and sweat ran down her forehead. After hours of scrubbing the marble floor with an _anti-acid-extract-whatever _she was finally done with the Arena. The evening was probably approaching, because the lighting was turned on. Katie then heard the clacking of hooves, that was echoing trough the quiet place. She slightly raised her heavy head and saw the duelmaster coming down the stone stairs. He stopped right next to the chair Katie was lying on. She had to lower her foot to see Diego's unicorn face. He looked at the mop to his hooves and then gazed at the clean duel arena.

'' You don't give up easily, do you?'' he asked with a grin. Katie's head fell back to the seat.

'' What do you think?'' she copied Diego's earlier said words. He laughed and took a free seat next to Katie, crossing his arms to the stone bearing in front. The girl sat up straight in her's, just to be polite.

'' Why do you always have to give the Headmaster a headache?'' Katie's smile faded. She made a ring fall out of her sleeve. It was made of bronze, covered in tiny ember chunks, with a golden, four-sided star. Diego frowned at it...it seemed familiar...

'' So I wouldn't be sad,'' Katie said, shifting the ring around her fingers.'' The professor found me with this ring tied to my neck. Looking at it makes me remember that I'm alone here, with only Eric and Mary to support me. And when I think about it...it feels like...''

'' Like it's growing weight in your chest,'' said the duelmaster in a hushed voice. Katie had no idea how he knew that. There was an uncomfortable silence. It was strange to her that he knew what she felt. Maybe he lives with something similar? Katie was relieved when Diego sighed.

'' You know, it has been some time since I saw the Arena this clean,'' he leaned back. Katie looked at it for herself. It did look better...the view made her put back the bad memories aside. The lighting were making the marble floor gleam, so it was like she's looking at a rainbow.

'' Ever tried to duel?''

'' No. No, never,'' Katie answered bitterly. For a second, she didn't know why the duelmaster asked that, but then something popped up in her mind,'' Wait...'' she looked up at Diego. He had a tilted smile and looked at her softly.

'' Want to try?'' he finally said. Katie's eyes widened. She jumped up with her wand ready.

'' Of course!'' Diego laughed at her excitement. He took out his sharp foil and waved it. Immediately a wooden clockwork dummy appeared in the middle of the arena. Katie walked up to him, and suddenly a dueling circle formed on the ground. It showed how much '' _health'' _she had and the triangular in the dark swirling vortex said who's turn is it. Of course it was hers!

Unfortunately, Katie didn't know the first things of dueling. She did learn spells in class, but she never got to use them...which was a bummer.

Diego threw her a spare spelldeck and began explaining:

'' It is simple. Take out a few cards and chose which you want to cast,'' Katie took out four cards: Bloodbat, Firecat, Frostbeetle and some kind of shield. She picked a Frostbeetle and drew an Ice symbol with her wand. The chosen card dissolved and the middle of the duel circle was turned to ice. The beetle showed up and charged for the dummy. _Tunk_! It's head spun from the attack.

'' Ha ha ha,'' laughed Katie.

'' Wonderful, NightBloom,'' cheered Diego. As the dummy passed Katie casted the shield. It spins around her doing nothing. The dummy passed once more, the girl summoned a Bloodbat and it's health kept draining, though Diego looked worried. Katie was hoping the dummy will pass again, but it drew a fire symbol and in the middle of the ring flamed a crest. It exploded and a Sunbird flew up, shrieking. As the bird attacked Katie, she gasped and covered herself with her red cape ( not much for defense). The surprise was that she felt only a soft kick.

Katie blinked and looked at her health. About 100 was gone, but that was not much!

'' Shield _and _resistance. Very clever,'' said Diego. He waved his foil and the dummy sank back into the ground. Katie was a little disappointed, but handed the spelldeck to the duelmaster. Diego stared at it for a moment, the shook his head. '' Keep it,'' he said.

Katie's jaw dropped. '' No... I can't...''

'' You deserve it. Besides, I can see you _like _breaking rules. This will be a tiny secret.''

_**A.N: **__**I know, I know...I haven't posted in like forever, and this is short, but I'll try and make everything continue ;)**_


End file.
